Ku'Tollans
Ku'Tollans are an Insectoid/Reptilian race originating from the planet Prae'Lonth. First making contact with the galaxy at large in 4 PB, the species at large has quickly become extremely close to Hurons in the Vuldak Empire and notable for their growing economic power. Appearance With an average height of 72-80 inches, most Ku'Tollans will find themselves the tallest one in the room when surrounded by members of other sentient races. Their lanky skeleton is balanced out by a naturally dense musculature that often leads to underestimation of their wiry strength by races such as Hurons, Phayboans and Zrillac. Combined with the rough, hide-like qualities of their epidermis, Ku'Tollans are often held in regard as being quite hardy, if lacking in the department of agility thanks to their unusually stiff joints. Ku'Tollan skin pigmentation is typically some shade blue tone, ranging in hue from very light to a dark navy tone. The reptilian side of their genetic structure is reflected in their pupils, unwaveringly dark golden with black slits for irises. In defiance of the logic of modern genetics, the entirely non-mammalian race has naturally evolved dark sets of hair on top of their heads, a trait that has confounded scientists constantly since first contact with the Vuldak Empire occurred. Biology Unlike most sentient races in the galaxy, Ku'Tollans do not fall cleanly into a single biological class, with a genetic structure that shows clear signs of both Insectoid and Reptilian heritage. Ku'Tollan lore tells of a point in the history of their homeworld when two separate races lived on the planet and enjoyed a relatively peaceful co-existence until an unidentified calamity reduced both species to near extinction. According to ancient legend, magic-wielding priests from the survivors of both races came together in order to manipulate their biology in such a way as to allow successful cross-breeding, and the population increase that would come with it. Fossilized remains of what are believed to be members of both races show similarities in DNA and skeletal structure close enough to modern Ku'Tollans that, accounting for several millenniums of evolution, the theory that they are a composite of two ancient sentient races has generally been accepted by the scientific community. On the exterior, more of the insect side is visible in Ku'Tollans, with their blue-colored skin and a pair of outdated lumps on the backs of most members of the species where a pair of wings were once attached. The sole evidence of their reptilian heritage is the striking pair of nictitating eyes each Ku'Tollan is born with, giving a hint as to the lizard-like internal organ system that lies within. History Culture Religion Government Military Strategies From the ancient era up until industrialization allowed for the first automobiles, Ku'Tollan battle tactics always followed the general line of hard, loud and direct. Skirmishing was practically unheard of, with most pre-gunpowder wars consisting of a few or even just one major battle involving vast swaths of the participant's armies. Even the invention of firearms did little to alter this line of thought-it was not until the internal combustion engine brought with it the first combat vehicles that concepts of mobile warfare and guerrilla tactics began to enter Ku'Tollan military thinking. As one Vuldak officer studying their history said, "Go big or go home isn't just a fancy saying for Ku'Tollans, it's ten thousand years of military convention." Tarinth became the first country on Prae'Lonth to make full used of hit-and-run tactics, high mobility units and stealth warfare when the Twilight Wars began in 14 PB. The result was an absolute massacre; other armies so encapsulated in traditional military thinking were caught completely off guard by the new array of tactics and equipment, allowing Tarnith to become the unquestioned superpower on the planet by the time of first contact. Naval Forces The blossoming Ku'Tollan Stellar Navy is still highly dependent on Vuldak support as starship manufacturing centers are still established, but still has begun to show some promise as an effective fighting force for the modern era. Thanks to a highly successful officer exchange program, Ku'Tollan naval captains are among the elite of the Borderland regions, with training and experience on par with their Vuldak allies. Several classes of combat ships have begun to roll off the expanding Ku'Tollan assembly lines; the vast majority are highly mobile and self-reliant cruisers and destroyers to form the bulk of the planned Ku'Tollan Fleet. Two heavy battleships and six stealth vessels have also been launched, along with a growing force of fighter craft. Dozens more vessels have already had their keels laid down-given no major hiccups, by 10 AB the Ku'Tollan Stellar Navy is projected to be the largest independent naval force in the Borderland Regions. Category:Canon Category:Races Category:Ku'Tollans